Gara-gara Buku Rapor
by Raensung
Summary: Baekhyun harus berhubungan sex dengan Chanyeol hanya karena masalah pengambilan Rapor. #NEED REVIEW's


**Tittle : Gara-gara Buku Rapor  
**

**Author : Raensung**

**Genre : Fluff, Romance & Humor –maybe—**

**Rated : M, X **(**X**omplaxs)

**Cast : **

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**Summary : **Baekhyun harus berhubungan sex dengan Chanyeol hanya karena masalah pengambilan Rapor.

**a/n : Ide bikin fanfic ini muncul begitu aja pas aku dengerin lagunya Adam Lambert – Better Than I Know Myself, lah kan gak nyambung banget xD /coret aja. Jadi maapin kalo agak ancur :3. Kemarin, aku sempet publish nih fanfic. Karena ada banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya, jadi aku delete dulu buat aku perbaiki lagi. Aku gak pede banget kalo banyak typo x3. Dan sekarang aku publish -lagi- :p . Heheh maap kalo membingungkan kalian :3  
**

**Fanfic ini ringan. Tidak banyak konflik yang ruibet /?**

* * *

**Recommended Song's :**

**Boyfriend — On and On**

**INFINITE — Man In Love**

**B.A.P — Stop It**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Baekhyun berjalan cepat sepulang sekolah. Ia hentak-hentakkan kakinya cukup keras. Alisnya saling bertaut, hampir seperti tokoh kartun _Angry Bird. _Bibirnya mengerucut, imut sekali. Sepertinya suasana hati Baekhyun saat ini sedang tidak enak. Ia meremas sebuah undangan yang ada di genggamannya. Apa karena undangan ini Baekhyun sekarang bisa berubah menjadi _Angry Bird_? Wow.. Ajaib sekali.

Beberapa langkah lagi Baekhyun akan sampai di rumahnya. Tapi ia melangkah terus beberapa langkah, masih dengan langkahnya yang seperti hentakan kaki tentara itu.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat di depan rumah ini. Rumah bernomor 27.

Rumah Park Chanyeol.

Ia membuka pagar rumah tersebut, lalu menutupnya kembali setelah ia masuk ke dalam teras. Di teras hanya ada 1 mobil yang terparkir. Dan itu mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun jelas tau, karena Chanyeol adalah tetangganya.

Sudah pasti di dalam rumah hanya ada Chanyeol. Buktinya pintu rumah sedikit terbuka, tak ada orang di ruang tamu maupun di ruang manapun. Chanyeol selalu ceroboh, ia selalu lupa menutup pintu. Seringkali Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol tertidur di kamarnya dengan pintu depan yang masih terbuka lebar. Untung saja tidak ada pencuri yang masuk. Kalau sampai ada, bisa-bisa Chanyeol mati hari itu juga.

Pasti kalian bingung, sebenarnya Chanyeol tinggal sendiri atau tinggal bersama orang tuanya?

Biar aku jelaskan sedikit tentang Chanyeol dan kehidupannya.

Park Chanyeol adalah remaja berusia 18 tahun. Perawakan tubuhnya sangat tinggi menjulang, bisa dibilang tidak seperti orang normal—entahlah, mungkin dia kelebihan hormon—. Perkulitannya tidak terlalu putih dan tidak terlalu hitam. Matanya, pipinya, dan bibirnya begitu menggemaskan. Telinganya lebar, seperti gajah. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun gemar sekali _menyentil_ telinga Chanyeol kalau Chanyeol sudah mulai menjahili Baekhyun.

Dilahirkan dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang kaya, Chanyeol sama sekali tak merasa sombong. Justru ia banyak dikenal oleh penduduk sekitar komplek karena sifatnya yang mudah bergaul, sopan, baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong tapi _ stay cool _. #jeduak

Kerabat atau teman-teman seprofesi kedua orang tua Chanyeol pun juga mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik.

Masalah prestasi? Eitts.. Jangan meremehkan raksasa yang satu ini. Dengan prestasi yang suangat baik dan otaknya yang _encer, _beberapa bulan yang lalu Chanyeol mengikuti program akselerasi dari sekolah menengahnya. Maka jadilah sekarang ia berkuliah di International Seoul University dengan mengambil jurusan Teknik Tata Bangunan –cita-citanya ingin menjadi seorang Arsitek sukses—.

Oh ayolah.. Chanyeol tampak begitu sempurna bukan?

Sudah tampan, tinggi, baik, mudah bergaul, sopan, kaya, pintar pula. Apa lagi yang kurang dari Chanyeol? **Tidak ada**!

Teman-teman orang tua Chanyeol dan penduduk sekitar komplek selalu saja menggoda Chanyeol, seperti ini contohnya, _'Anak perempuan ku membutuhkan jodoh, kau mau tidak menjadi jodohnya?' 'Keponakan perempuanku bilang kalau kau lah tipe idealnya, bulan depan kalian menikah ya?' 'Chanyeol yang tampan sangat cocok jika disatukan dengan anak perempuanku yang cantik. Pasti keturunan mereka besok sangat baik.'_ . Kalau sudah seperti itu, Chanyeol hanya bisa menjawab _'Ah, titip salam untuk keponakan/anak perempuanmu yang cantik ya ahjussi/ahjumma.. Sayangnya aku masih ingin kuliah dan bekerja, menikah itu urutan ke 1001 dalam kamus hidupku. Hehehe..' . _Chanyeol jelas menolak tawaran itu, tapi ia tetap mencoba menolak secara halus dan lembut. Tak jarang pula ia menyelipkan sedikit humor ke dalam kalimat _penolakannya._

**_._**

Oke, kita kembali ke masalah rumah. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, semenjak Chanyeol mulai berkuliah, ia ingin hidup mandiri. Ia tak ingin merepotkan kedua orang tuanya yang paling ia sayangi.

"Ibu.. Ayah.. Ayolah.. Aku sudah besar. Sangat besar sekali malah. Aku ingin tinggal sendiri. Bukannya kalian senang jika aku hidup mandiri?" rajuk Chanyeol seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

Sudah pasti Nyonya dan Tuan Park menatap aneh putra semata wayangnya ini. Bukan kah remaja zaman sekarang lebih senang jika tinggal bersama orang tua mereka? Kan mereka hanya tinggal menghambur-hamburkan uang, makan, tidur, kuliah, dan begitu seterusnya.

Ah, tapi Chanyeol kan berbeda dengan mereka.

Yaahh, Tuan dan Nyonya Park tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. Akhirnya, beberapa hari kemudian jadilah Chanyeol tinggal di perumahan ini. Ia tinggal di rumah sebesar dan selebar itu tanpa dibantu satupun pembantu. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin belajar mandiri rupanya.

Dan sebuah tak kesengajaan membuat seorang Park Chanyeol bertemu sekaligus berkenalan dengan Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki yang bertubuh _bantet_, cerewet, lebih mementingkan berteriak terlebih dahulu daripada berfikir dengan otaknya, dan ahh.. pokoknya Baekhyun itu menyebalkan.

Mulanya Baekhyun bersepadah di Minggu pagi dengan kedua telinganya yang ia pasang _headset_. Karena keadaan jalan perumahan yang hari itu kebetulan sepi, dan mungkin juga karena Baekhyun yang terlalu menikmati alunan melodi yang langsung terhubung ke telinganya melalui headset, Baekhyun bisa-bisanya menabrak Chanyeol yang kebetulan mencuci mobil di luar—di luar pagar—.

Sepedah Baekhyun menabrak tubuh Chanyeol, dan entah bagaimana ceritanya tubuh _bantet _Baekhyun itu jatuh menimpa tubuh Chanyeol, dan bibir mereka tak sengaja menempel satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang berada di bawah tubuh Baekhyun jelas terkejut. Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari posisinya, sambil berteriak "Hyaaakk.. Dasar tower! Kau mengambil ciuman pertamaku! Huaaa bibirku ternoda!"

"Hey, kau yang menciumku duluan. Kau juga yang menabrak ku! Dasar Kurcaci _buntel _!"

Baekhyun melotot sempurna. Apa yang tower itu bilang? Kurcaci _buntel _? Bahasa dari planet mana itu?

Tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang menatap tajam ke arahnya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengambil sepedahnya yang terjatuh. Ia menaiki sepedah itu lalu mangayuhnya sangat kencang, tanpa tahu kalau Smartponenya jatuh di dekat kaki Chanyeol.

Disaat tubuh _buntel _Baekhyun mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, Chanyeol mengambil Smartphone yang tergeletak pasrah di dekat kakinya.

'Bahkan Smartphonenya sama persis seperti milikku.' batin Chanyeol.

**..**

Sebenarnya, sudah dari tadi sore Chanyeol berniat mencari rumah Baekhyun untuk mengembalikan Smartphone ini. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Mengacak-acak isi Smartphone ini dulu sepertinya tidak jadi masalah. Kekeke~

Pertama-tama Chanyeol memasuki tab Menu, lalu meng-klik My Galeri. Ada berbagai folder di My Galeri, tapi yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol adalah folder dengan nama 'Baekhyunie~' . "Oh jadi si _buntel _itu namanya Baekhyunie. Cukup bagus.." gumam Chanyeol sambil terus menjelajahi folder itu. Folder tersebut berisi kumpulan _selca _Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie suka ber_selca _ternyata."

"Uhh pipinya imut sekali. Apalagi bibirnya." Chanyeol beranjak mengambil Smartphone miliknya, ia mengirim foto Baekhyun yang satu ini ke smartphonenya. Di foto itu, Baekhyun ber_selca _dengan pose biasa, hanya tersenyum biasa dengan _puppy eyes_nya_ . _Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bergumam "Sungguh.. Aku menyukai bibir makhluk_ buntel _ini."

Hey, Park Chanyeol ! Apa tadi yang kau bilang? Kau menyukai bibir Baekhyun?

Chanyeol melirik jam di meja dekat ranjangnya. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka 7 dan jarum panjangnya menunjuk tepat di angka 12.

"Yakk.. Aku harus ke Supermarket!" Chanyeol sedikit melompat dari ranjangnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung meraih jaket tebal berwarna coklat di balik pintu kamarnya. Smartphone milik Baekhyun ia lesakkan ke dalam saku jaket tersebut, sedangkan smartphone nya sendiri ia genggam.

**..**

Entahlah, mungkin sudah merupakan takdir Tuhan atau hanya kebetulan saja. Chanyeol bertemu langsung dengan Baekhyun di depan pagar. Bibir Baekhyun tampak begitu _pink _–mungkin efek udara dingin— . "Kau mau kemana? Ah, kita bertemu lagi." sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

Bukannya membalas sapaan dari Chanyeol dengan baik, Baekhyun malah membalas dengan kalimat ketus, "Bukan urusanmu!" lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pagar.

"Hey, kau tak mau Smartphone mu kembali ya?" teriak Chanyeol.

Spontan, Baekhyun langsung berjalan mundur. Ia berdiri tepat di depan tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Setelah itu bibirnya mengerucut, "Kembalikan smartphone ku!"

"Ada syaratnya.." Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Itu smartphone ku! Aku pemiliknya, kenapa harus ada syarat untuk mendapatkan barang milik ku sendiri, _eoh_? Mana! Cepat kembalikan!"

"Kau mau smartphone mu kembali tidak? Kalau kau mau yaa ayo sekarang temani aku ke supermarket."

"Kalau kau bukan tetanggaku, mungkin sudah ku tendang kepalamu!" Baekhyun pun melangkah lagi, itu tandanya ia setuju dengan syarat yang diberikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membuntut di belakang Baekhyun, mengikuti pria mungil itu. "Kau tetanggaku? Dimana rumahmu?"

"Nomor 24."

Di dalam hati Chanyeol bersorak kegirangan. Nomor 24, berarti tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah Chanyeol. Yipiiiiiiiiiii…

Dan malam itu, Baekhyun si pria _buntel _harus berakhir dengan membantu membawakan belanjaan-belanjaan Chanyeol yang jumlahnya beberapa kantung plastik.

**.**

_Hati orang siapa yang tau?_

Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti sejak kapan ia mulai percaya dengan _Love at First Sight. _Semenjak Baekhyun menjadi tetangganya, semenjak Baekhyun sering bermain atau sekedar berkunjung ke rumahnya, semenjak Baekhyun berani menemaninya tidur kalau Chanyeol sedang sakit, semenjak Baekhyun sering sekali _menyentil _telinga lebar Chanyeol, dan lain-lain.. Semua itu membuat Chanyeol nyaman. Tak jarang pula ia harus berlari ke kamar mandi demi mengontrol degup jantungnya yang kencang karena ulah Baekhyun.

Mungkin Chanyeol jatuh cinta. Tapi, ah entahlah.. Lagi-lagi _Hati orang siapa yang tau?_

* * *

**_.-.-.-.-.-._**

Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyeol, ia bisa disebut lancang karena memasuki kamar orang tanpa izin si pemilik kamar. Tapi Baekhyun sudah biasa melakukan itu. Bahkan tak jarang ia menemukan Chanyeol setengah telanjang karena ia baru saja selesai mandi. Seperti sekarang ini.. Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya hanya dengan mengenakan celana jeans yang panjangnya selutut.

Baekhyun langsung saja _nyelonong_ masuk lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Chanyeol. Tangannya masih menggenggam undangan.

Chanyeol sadar suasana hati Baekhyun sedang tidak baik. Ia mengambil 2 buah minuman kaleng dari dalam kulkas kecil yang ada di kamarnya.

"Badmood?" Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun seraya memberikan minuman kaleng itu. Sesekali ia juga mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Baekhyun membuka minuman kaleng itu, lalu menegugknya. "Sangat Badmood." saut Baekhyun datar.

"Ada apa huh?" Chanyeol sedikit mengelus rambut pria yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ibu dan Ayahku pergi ke Jepang—"

"Aku tak tanya tentang Ayah dan Ibumu, yang aku tanyakan kenapa kau badmood?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, bodoh! Ibu dan Ayahku pergi ke Jepang selama beberapa hari kedepan, sedangkan besok ada rapat pengambilan Rapor di sekolah." jawab Baekhyun sambil memberikan undangan yang sedari tadi di remasnya.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol serius membaca undangan itu.

"Di undangan itu tertulis, kalau Rapor ku tidak diambil oleh orang tua/perwakilan bisa-bisa aku tak boleh ikut Ujian Akhir Semester kedua." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Selain cerewet dan suka berteriak, sifat buruk Baekhyun adalah cengeng. Catat itu ya! **C**-**E**-**N**-**G**-**E**-**N**-**G**.

"Aku bisa menjadi perwakilanmu." . Baekhyun langsung membuka kedua telapak tangannya. Senyumnya merekah.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman mematikan.

"Apa syaratnya? Ayolah, Yeol.. Jangan menyusahkan ku kali ini. Aku mohon."

Chanyeol berfikir sejenak. Kira-kira apa syarat yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun lagi? Sekelibat fikiran mesum pun mulai meracuni otak & fikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang pintar, baik, sopan, ramah, dan mudah bergaul. Tapi dibalik dari sifat terpuji yang Chanyeol miliki, tersimpan sifat Chanyeol yang bisa dikatakan _**errrrrrr**_..

Lebih mudahnya, Chanyeol itu mesum! Tolong catat dan garis bawahi. **M**-**E**-**S**-**U**-**M **.

"Cukup mudah. Malam ini temani aku tidur. Lalu besok paginya aku akan mengambil rapormu. Mudah kan?"

"Ah~ hari ini aku ingin tidur di ranjangku. Syarat yang lain saja, bagaimana?"

"Ya kalau kau tak mau _sih _ya sudah.. Kalau tidur bersamaku, rapormu akan selamat. Kalau tidak tidur bersamaku ya terpaksa kau tidak bisa ikut Ujian Akhir Semester kedua."

Baekhyun merengutkan wajahnya. Lalu ia beranjak dari posisinya.

"Jadi?"

"IYA NANTI MALAM AKU TIDUR DISINI BERSAMAMU! PUAS? YA SUDAH AKU PULANG!" Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol cukup keras.

Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan diatas ranjang empuknya. Ia meluapkan kegembiraannya dengan berteriak "OH YEAAAAHHHHH~~~ HUAAA.. AKU AKAN _BERPERANG _HEBAT DENGAN BAEKHYUNIE MALAM INI! YIPIEEE.. YESSSSS.."

Dan teriakan itu terjadi beberapa menit. Setelahnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melakukan _push-up, skotjam, _dan bentuk pemanasan lainnya.

Rupanya Chanyeol menyiapkan tenaga super untuk _perang hebat_nya bersama Baekhyun nanti malam.

* * *

Matahari yang memancarkan sinar teriknya tadi siang kini sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Digantikan dengan cahaya rembulan yang bersinar cantik malam ini.

_**Pukul 9.00 malam **_—

Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap. Malam ini ia mengenakan pakaian santai seperti biasa, yaitu kaos putih dan celana jeans warna hitam selutut.

Ia membersihkan kamarnya, mengganti sprei ranjangnya, mengganti selimutnya sekaligus sarung bantal & guling. Ia juga tak lupa menyemprotkan 1 botol parfum beraroma maskulin ke daerah sekitar ranjangnya. Kalau bukan Baekhyun yang akan menginap sekaligus _berperang_ dengannya, Chanyeol tidak akan mau melakukan semua hal itu.

**..**

Semuanya sudah siap. Sudah bersih. Sudah wangi.

Tinggal menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia raih smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Sesekali ia tersenyum memandangi layar smartphone berwarna putih tersebut. Di layar itu, terpajang jelas foto Baekhyun dan dirinya yang sama-sama berpose mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau itu manis sekali. Aku gemas melihatmu."

"Setelah ini aku akan berkata jujur padamu. Oke?"

_**TING TONG.. TING TONG..**_

"Aku dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaanng..." teriak seseorang di lantai bawah.

Suara familiar itu, Chanyeol pasti sudah tau kalau itu suara Baekhyun. Dan kebiasaan Baekhyun saat berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol waktu malam hari adalah memencet bel dulu baru masuk rumah, walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun tau kalau di dalam ada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah. Terlihat Baekhyun yang baru datang dengan tas ransel yang ada di pundaknya, dan tak lupa dua guling kecil yang selalu menemani Baekhyun saat tidur. Faktanya, Baekhyun memang tak bisa tidur jika tak ditemani dengan kedua guling kecil itu. Dan Chanyeol sudah hafal betul akan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa datangnya lama sekali?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hoaaam.. Aku mengerjakan PR ku dulu. Boleh aku tidur sekarang?"

'_Oh tentu boleh, Baekhyunie. Semakin cepat kau masuk ke kamar, maka itu semakin bagus.'_

"Chanyeolie!"

"Apa?"

"Aku tanya, boleh tidak aku tidur sekarang? Kenapa kau malah melihatku seperti itu?" Baekhyun mulai risih karena Chanyeol terus-terusan memandanginya.

"Ah, y-ya. Silahkan tidur sekarang. Kamarku sudah wangi _kok._"

**.-.-.-.**

Di dalam kamar, mereka terbaring berdua diatas ranjang empuk itu.

Baekhyun hanya menatap langit-langit kamar Chanyeol yang bercat putih. Sedangkan tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol sudah menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. Memandangi setiap lekukan wajah Baekhyun dari samping. Wajah Baekhyun begitu putih, mulus, dan tanpa cacat segores pun. Tak salah jika Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun sambil masih tetap memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Ya?" begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih tetap menatap Baekhyun dari samping.

"Ng— Kau hyungku yang baik. Tapi aku tidak mau memanggilmu 'hyung'."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih menyukai 'Chanyeol' daripada 'hyung'."

"Maksudmu?"

'Oh _shit _! Apa yang aku katakan tadi?' batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Pria raksasa itu malah menatapnya dengan pandangan.. errr.. pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Menyadari hal yang aneh mulai terjadi, Baekhyun mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. "E—Ng—Ngg— Chan—Chan-yeol."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." tuntut Chanyeol.

"Ta—Tapi aku lapar."

Chanyeol bangun dari posisi tidurnya, "Tadi kau bilang kau ingin tidur. Kenapa sekarang lapar?"

"A-aku belum makan dari tadi siang. Buatkan aku roti panggang ya? Ya Chanyeol ya?" rayu Baekhyun dengan menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal, kalau bukan Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol tak mungkin mau menurutinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan di lanjutkan oleh dirinya yang melangkah menuju dapur. Di ikuti oleh Baekhyun yang membuntut di belakang tubuh Chanyeol. "Terima Kasih, Chanyeolie~~"

**.**

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk memanggang roti.

Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi meja makan sudah tak sabar menanti roti panggang buatan Chanyeol.

"Ini roti panggangnya. Makan yang kenyang ya." Chanyeol menyuguhkan piring yang di atasnya sudah tertata rapih 4 lembar roti panggang selai coklat, kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Terima Kasih, Chanyeolie." Baekhyun tersenyum dan dibalas oleh Chanyeol yang mengacak gemas rambutnya.

Chanyeol duduk berseberangan dengan Baekyun. Tak ada hentinya Chanyeol tersenyum geli saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lalu memasukan roti ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol membayangkan kalau roti itu adalah penisnya. Ia membayangkan Baekhyun yang mengulum penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya saat _perang _nanti.

Ya ampun Chanyeol. Sungguh nistanya otak mu -_-

.

Dalam 10 menit Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan roti-rotinya. Dalam hatinya, Chanyeol bersorak gembira. '_Oke, sebentar lagi kita akan perang.'_

"Ayo. Kita tidur. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Yakin? Tidak minta apa-apa lagi?"

"Tidak. 4 lembar roti sudah cukup memenuhi lambungku."

"Baiklah. Kita tidur."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar, Baekhyun membuntut di belakangnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja suasana canggung menyelimuti Baekhyun. Sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun menemani Chanyeol tidur, tapi hari ini ada perasaan yang berbeda. Baekhyun jadi takut berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, ia juga jadi tidak nyaman kalau Chanyeol terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Kenapa berdiri terus? Ayo tidur." Chanyeol merapikan ranjangnya kembali.

"Ng— Chan—Chanyeol."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau punya susu coklat tidak?"

"Ada di dapur."

"Buatkan aku susu coklat ya?"

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Tadi roti panggang, sekarang susu coklat! Kau mengerjaiku?"

"Ti-Tidak. Bukan begitu. A-aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tak minum susu terlebih dahulu." jawab Baekyun gugup.

Chanyeol mulai tersulut emosi. Rencana _perang _nya bersama Baekhyun menjadi terhambat.

"Tidak mau! Buat saja sendiri! Kau kira aku _pembantu _apa?!"

Sial, Baekhyun bisa apa lagi sekarang?

"Chan—Chanyeol kenapa membentak ku?" bibir Baekhyun membentuk lengkungan ke bawah. Siap-siap saja air matanya sebentar lagi akan membanjiri rumah Chanyeol.

"Yaakk! Kau ini sudah 16 tahun, Baekhyun! Berhentilah bersikap _cengeng _seperti—"

"KALAU TIDAK MAU YA SUDAH TIDAK MASALAH! BERHENTI MEMBENTAK KU! Hiks.." Baekhyun keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan cepat, berharap bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah Chanyeol.

Namun sebagai pria siaga /? , Chanyeol langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap manik mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun melalui sebuah tatapan.

"Aku tidak membentakmu, Baekhyunie. Ayo ku buatkan susu." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Tapi setelah itu ia mengangguk.

**.**

"Bagaimana? Sudah kenyang?"

Kini Baekhyun duduk di meja makan, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di kursi hadapan Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun berada di antara kedua kaki dan tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menghabiskan sisa susu coklatnya di gelas panjang itu. Uhh betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun sekarang. Ia duduk di atas meja menghadap Chanyeol. Susu coklat itu sedikit melumer ke sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersendawa pelan, "Nah, sekarang sudah benar-benar kenyang." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Jangan lupakan cairan coklat yang masih _belepotan _di atas bibirnya.

"Aku sungguh tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi."

Ini memang masalah sepele, tapi Chanyeol sangat menyesal sudah tak sengaja membentak Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengetahui itu, kelihatan sekali dari raut wajah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja berubah.

Baekhyun tak mempedulikan penjelasan Chanyeol. Ia lebih memilih mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol secara sekilas dengan posisinya yang masih terduduk di meja makan. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Chanyeol merasakan rasa coklat di bibirnya. Oh ayolah.. Ini begitu manis walaupun hanya ciuman sekilas.

"Hahaha. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Itu tadi ucapan terima kasih dari ku. Ayo tidur. Aku sudah kenyang." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol.

**..**

Mereka memasuki kamar entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Kali ini Chanyeol yang merasa canggung.

Jujur ya, itu tadi ciuman kedua Chanyeol yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ciuman pertamanya ya karena Baekhyun yang menabraknya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol menganggap itu ciuman pertamanya. Begitu juga Baekhyun.

Dan ciuman keduanya terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang memulai.

"Yeol, ayo tidur. Kenapa berdiri terus?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membenarkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Chanyeol langsung mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke dalam selimut.

Oke, Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat lagi. Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan. Chanyeol ingin cepat-cepat menyerang Baekhyun, merebut _keperjakaan_ Baekhyun malam ini juga.

Tanpa banyak bicara, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Chanyeol langsung merubah posisinya, ia berada di atas tubuh _buntel _Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang berada di samping kanan-kiri kepala Baekhyun, mengunci pergerakan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun seketika terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan kebingungan. Jujur, ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Apa—yang kau—"

"Kau sudah menyuruh-nyuruhku tadi, sekarang giliran aku minta bayarannya."

"Bayaran apa? Apa bayarannya?"

"Ya tidur denganku."

"Sekarang kan kita sudah tidur bersama. Apa lagi yang kurang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Jadi sedari tadi siang Baekhyun tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol dengan _tidur bersama_.

"Bukan tidur seperti ini, Baekhyun sayang. Tapi seperti ini."

Chanyeol memulai aksinya. Ia selipkan tangan kanannya ke dalam celana tidur Baekhyun. Sedikit mengelus-elus _barang berharga _milik Baekhyun. Tidak berhenti di situ saja, Chanyeol pun meremas tonjolan yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu. Tak sedikit seringaian muncul dari bibir Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia merasa dilecehkan, ia ingin berontak. Tapi disisi lain, remasan Chanyeol begitu nikmat. Begitu menggairahkan. Baekhyun tentu belum pernah merasakan hal senikmat ini. Bahkan kenikmatannya melebihi susu coklat –kesukaannya— yang ia minum tadi.

"Ahhh.. Chanyeolhhh. Jangannh."

"Kau belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini kan? Sekarang aku akan mengajarkannya padamu." tangan Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah.

Ini baru tahap pemanasan, Baekhyun. Belum ke permainan inti.

"Kau—Kau memperkosaku?" Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ssstt.. Bukan memperkosa."

"Tapi sama saja."

"Yak.. kau mau rapor mu selamat tidak?"

"Iy—Iya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu diam saja. Cukup menikmati permainan ku, oke?"

"Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi pelan-pelan. Aku pernah mendengar saudara ku mengerang kesakitan karena kekasihnya melakukan hal ini padanya."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja—" "—aku akan melakukannya secara lembut. Kau cukup menuruti perintah ku, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, seperti anak anjing yang selalu menurut pada majikannya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya. Pertama-tama, ia melepas kaos yang dipakainya. Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dengan gugup. Ternyata tubuh Chanyeol tak seburuk yang Baekhyun kira. Tubuhnya putih, mulus, dan ada sedikit bentuk kotak-kotak di perutnya. Menurut Baekhyun, semua itu membuat Chanyeol terkesan _seksi_.

Apa yang kau bilang, Baekhyun? Chanyeol _seksi_? Ku rasa kau mulai kurang waras, Baek.

Chanyeol kembali ke posisi awalnya tadi, berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Ia arahkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun, aroma tubuh Baekhyun berbau _strawberry . _Chanyeol mulai menyukai aroma _Strawberry _itu. Aromanya seperti pewangi yang digunakan bayi-bayi, sangat segar dan manis.

Chanyeol menghirup aroma di sekitar leher Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi. Mengecup leher putih Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mulai merasakan geli. Lalu Chanyeol mulai sedikit ganas, ia menyesap leher Baekhyun yang mulus itu. Leher putih tanpa dosa tersebut menjadi ada bekas kemerahan akibat ulah Chanyeol . "Errghhhh..Chanyeollhh.."

"Baumu seperti _strawberry. _Aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Kini tak ada rasa canggung, malu, atau sungkan sedikitpun di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tak melakukan perlawanan terhadap apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Karena jujur, Baekhyun sangat senang jika Chanyeol menciuminya. Entahlah.. Baekhyun sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya secara jelas.

"Pemanasannya sudah ya. Kita ke permainan inti. Lagipula ini juga sudah malam—" "—kajja lepas pakaianmu." perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak membantah seidkitpun. Ia mengangguk mantap, lalu melepas bajunya, setelah itu celananya, dan terakhir celana dalamnya. Begitu juga Chanyeol.

Sebelum melakukan permainan inti, mereka memandang satu sama lain dulu. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, memperhatikan bagian tubuhnya mulai dari atas, tengah, sampai ke bawah.

Cukup! Chanyeol sudah benar-benar-benar-benar tak kuat lagi. Di dorongnya tubuh Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba dan keras ke ranjang. Mengecupi semua bagian tubuh Baekhyun dari kening, kelopak mata, ujung hidung, bibir, leher, dada, dan kebawah lagi dan ke bawah lagi..

Tangannya mulai meremas-remas penis Baekhyun, sedangkan bibirnya tak mau _nganggur, _bibir tebal Chanyeol menyambar bibir atas mengkilat milik Baekhyun. Melumatnya dengan paksa, sehingga menyebabkan Baekhyun sedikit mengerang. "Emmph—Chaenh—"

Chanyeol tak mempedulikan Baekhyun, ia tetap menyambar bibir Baekhyun semakin ganas. Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas, namun disisi lain ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang mulai menyerang bagian bawahnya.

"Aku tak mau buang waktu. Ini sudah semakin malam, dan besok kita harus bangun pagi. Tahan rasa sakitmu nanti."

Chanyeol sama sekali tak punya sopan santun. Buktinya, tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, ia membuka kedua paha Baekhyun secara paksa. Paha mulus Baekhyun terbuka sangat lebar, terlihatlah pula penis Baekhyun yang semakin mengacung berdiri.

Bagaimana dengan penis milik Chanyeol sendiri? Jangan tanyakan itu, karena kau pasti sudah tau bagaimana keadaan penis seorang Park Chanyeol saat melihat fenomena menggoda di depannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal melihat lubang milik Baekhyun. Lubang itu sungguh terlihat sempit, seperti lubang di ujung jarum jahit. Chanyeol tak membayangkan bagaimana nanti bentuk lubang itu setelah penisnya yang kekar menerobos masuk.

Baekhyun juga tak membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya saat lubangnya yang jelas begitu sempit dimasuki oleh _benda _sepanjang dan sebesar itu.

"Pelannhh-pelannhh..Ouuhh.." Baekhyun mulai mendesah saat Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya ke lubang milik Baekhyun.

"Iya aku akan pelan-pelan. Karena ini sudah malam, aku langsung saja ya."

"Iyaaahh. Aku juga sudah mulai ngantuk."

**JLEB ! **

"ARGGGGGGHHH.. CHANNHHH.."

Benda sepanjang & sebesar itu sudah berhasil masuk setengah. Tinggal dengan sedikit _sentuhan, _pasti benda itu akan masuk sepenuhnya.

"OUUHH BAEKHH.. Sempit sekali." Desah Chanyeol sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, sambil sesekali meremas sprei putih yang tak bersalah. Sprei itu sudah berantakan, lusuh, dan tak berbentuk akibat kegiatan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun merasakan lubangnya perih—seperti hampir robek— karena Chanyeol yang semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. "Jangaanhh bergerakkhh. Sakithh Yeollh."

"Kalau aku tak bergerak, kapan bisa masuknya? Goyangkan pinggulmu juga." Kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai terulur untuk menggoyangkan pinggul Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan pinggul dari kedua manusia itu yang semakin aktif dan ganas, perlahan penis Chanyeol masuk sepenuhnya ke lubang Baekhyun. Lubang Baekhyun semakin penuh, basah, merah, dan berkedut. Baekhyun semakin kegelian sekaligus kenikmatan saat kepala penis Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Chanyeollhh.. Adaah yang mau keluarrhh.. Ohhghh.. Aouuuuhh."

Menyadari kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan barusan, Chanyeol buru-buru menarik penisnya. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

Setelah itu sprei yang tidak berdosa ini menjadi setengah basah begitu saja karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Keduanya bernafas terengah-terengah. Berebut oksigen di dalam ruangan itu, seakan-akan oksigen tidak cukup tersedia untuk mereka.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Mereka begitu berkeringat. Kamar yang mulanya beraroma parfum maskulin, kini malah beraroma aneh. Aromanya tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Istirahatlah.. Besok **kita **harus bangun pagi, oke?" kata Chanyeol begitu lembutnya sambil menyapu keringat yang bercucuran di kening Baekhyun. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang. Pakaian sama sekali tak terfikir oleh mereka. Mereka terlalu lelah.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mata sayu Baekhyun mulai terpejam. Dilanjutkan dengan Chanyeol yang merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Petualangan di alam mimpi pun dimulai.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kicauan burung gereja mulai menyeruak memenuhi pagi yang sangat segar dan berembun ini.

Chanyeol menggeliat pelan di atas ranjangnya.

"_**Coz if I wanted to go**_

_**I woulda gone by now but**_

_**I really need you near me**_

_**To keep my mind off the edge**_

_**If I wanted to leave**_

_**I woulda left by now**_

_**But you're the only one that knows me**_

_**Better than I know myself.."**_

Smartphone putih di samping Chanyeol itu bergetar dan mengeluarkan lantunan nada lagu dari** Adam Lambert** berjudul _**Better than I know myself **_. Itu tandanya alarm di Smartphone nya berbunyi.

Ia menggeser _screen _Smartphone nya. Terpampang jelas angka **7.15.**

Ia melirik ke samping. Lalu menggoncang tubuh telanjang di sampingnya itu.

"Baekhyun.. Hey, pengambilan rapornya jam berapa?"

"Ungghh—Hoaam" Baekhyun menguap lebar "—jam 7.00"

"Sekarang sudah jam 7.15."

Baekhyun langsung terduduk. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali, lalu menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menatapnya. "KITA TERLAMBAAAT!" .

Dua orang telanjang itu langsung melompat dari ranjang. Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"CHANYEOL TAK USAH MANDI ! KITA SANGAT TERLAMBAT! SIKAT GIGI, LALU CUCI MUKA SAJA." Teriak Baekhyun dari luar kamar mandi sambil memebenarkan seragam yang dikenakannya.

"BAEKHYUN! AMBILKAN BLAZER, KEMEJA PUTIH, CELANA PANJANG HITAM, DAN CELANA DALAM DI LEMARI KU."

"HEY AMBIL SAJA SENDIRI."

"TIDAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK BERDEBAT. AMBILKAN CEPAT!" Baekhyun mendengus, dan dengan cepat ia mengambil barang-barang yang sudah di siapkan Chanyeol di lemari.

Selama kurang lebih 10 menit, kamar itu penuh dengan teriakan riuh dari 2 orang idiot itu.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Ayo berangkat! Kita makan setelah pengambilan rapor saja!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak di teras. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengambil 1 lembar roti tawar di meja makan. Daripada perutnya berbunyi aneh saat rapat, itu memalukan bukan?

Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju teras, tak lupa ia menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Baekhyun sudah ada di dalam mobil ternyata. "Pakai cincin ini." Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun, dan melesakkan sebuah cincin perak dengan 1 permata kecil di tengahnya ke jari manis Baekhyun.

"Eh—Untuk apa?"

"Kata Ibuku, ini untuk keberuntungan. Aku juga memakainya." Chanyeol menunjukkan jari manisnya yang memakai cincin yang sama persis seperti cincin Baekhyun.

Dan mereka pun meluncur dengan kencang menuju sekolah.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Maaf, Pak. Tadi ban mobil saya tiba-tiba bocor di jalan. Kami butuh sedikit waktu untuk memperbaikinya."

Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan beribu alasan untuk keterlambatannya. Pria parubaya dengan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya itu menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Lalu mengambil buku rapor bersampul biru. Itu sudah pasti buku rapor milik Baekhyun.

Di kelas ini sudah tidak ada orang. Hanya ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jung songsaenim.

"Byun Baekhyun—" "—peringkat 2 dari 35 murid—" "—Pertahankan terus, Byun."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya. Chanyeol pun juga ikut gembira. Tangan kanan nya terulur untuk mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun.

"Kalian bisa pulang sekarang." kata Jung Songsaenim

"Terima Kasih, Pak." Chanyeol tesenyum sambil menjabat tangan Jung songsaenim.

"Kalau boleh ku tau, kau kerabat Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ah!" Chanyeol menepuk keningnya. Lalu ia meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun. Menggenggam tangan putih itu.

"Saya Park Chanyeol, tunangan dari Byun Baekhyun. "

Jung songsaenim dan Baekhyun mendadak _cengo berjamaah._

"Tunangan?" tanya Jung songsaenim. Ia merasa heran. Pria sekecil Byun Baekhyun bisa-bisanya bertunangan dengan tower pemancar macam Chanyeol? Ini cukup aneh.

"Ya. Kami sudah bertunangan. Dan ini cincin tunangan kami." Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanan Baekhyun, menunujukan cincin yang ada di jari manis Baekhyun. Cincin itu sama persis seperti yang Chanyeol pakai sekarang.

"Wah, aku sungguh tak percaya. Ah! Selamat untuk kalian. Jangan lupa kirim undangan ke rumahku kalau kalian menikah, ya?. Hahahaha."

Seketika 2 orang itu tertawa hebat dengan suara mereka yang sama-sama besar. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum. Bahkan terkesan dipaksakan.

"Baiklah. Aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu. Antarkan tunangan kecilmu ini pulang, Park Chanyeol." Jung songsaenim menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Hey, Jung tua! Apa tadi kau bilang?

Baekhyun kecil?

Baekhyun itu tidak kecil! Hanya saja tubuhya kurang tinggi!

**.**

Kini hanya ada Chanyeol yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun menuju mobil. Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tersipu malu dibuatnya.

"Kenapa tadi bilang kepada Jung songsaenim kalau kita sudah bertunangan?" Baekhyun menunduk. Ia tak mau Chanyeol melihat pipi nya yang sudah merah merona seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tadi itu salah. Seharusnya tadi aku bilang kalau kita sudah menikah." goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin malu. "Ahh~~ Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menggelayutkan lengannya ke lengan Chanyeol.

**..**

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Baekhyun masih tetap menunduk dalam, sambil sesekali memainkan jari-jarinya.

Chanyeol meraih jari-jari itu, menautkan dengan jari-jari miliknya.

"Enggghh— Aku tau ini sangat tak romantis. Mungkin juga ini terlalu mainstream—" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk. "—aku mencintai tetanggaku yang cerewet, yang suka _menyentil_ telingaku, dan yang suka berteriak-teriak. Namanya Byun Baekhyun—" kata-katanya terhenti sejenak.

"—Byun Baekhyun sendiri mau tidak menerima cinta dari pria yang tampan dunia-akhirat bernama Park Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol sangat berharap lho.."

"Kalau aku menjawab 'tidak', pasti kau akan membunuhku." jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi?"

"Ya aku jawab 'iya' agar nyawaku selamat." Baekhyun menunduk lagi.

Rasanya sekarang Chanyeol ingin berteriak 'Hey dunia.. Inilah calon masa depanku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia imut kan?'

"Terima Kasih, Baekhyunie. Aku akan kuliah lebih giat lagi, aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang layak untuk menghidupi keluarga kecil ku nanti."

"Keluarga kecil?"

"Ya, keluarga kecil. Kau fikir kita hanya bertunangan saja, begitu? Setelah ini kita akan menikah. Ah, dasar bodoh!"

"Tap kau lebih bodoh karena sudah mau bertunangan dengan orang bodoh sepertiku. Weekk..." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud mengejek Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol malah mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun. Di mata Chanyeol, apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan itu selalu saja bisa membuatnya gemas.

"Karena kau sekarang sudah menjadi tunanganku, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku—, boleh tidak aku meminta permintaan?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tapi kau janji harus menurutinya, ya?"

"Iya, Chanyeolie~. Apapun itu.."

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, setelah itu ia berkata sangat keras. "NANTI MALAM KITA BERPERANG LAGI YA? YANG TADI MALAM ITU TERLALU CEPAT, AKU BELUM PUAS SEKALI. NANTI AKAN KU BUATKAN ROTI PANGGANG DAN SUSU COKLAT LAGI. MAU YA BAEKHYUN? MAU YA…"

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**TAMAT..  
**

* * *

**a/n : Aduh.. terserah deh mau ngejek fanfic ini ato apa :3**

**Gaje banget gak sih? Hancur ya? Aduhh aku memang pea, asal publish fanfic x3 . Dan maap kalo ada TYPO, aku hanya manusia biasa yang gak luput dari ketypo'an /? .  
**

**Maap juga kalo NC'nya kurang hout. Menurutku, bikin part NC itu lebih susah daripada baca NC'nya #ye iyelah thooooooorrr!**

**Yaudin, pasrah aja deh aku xD Review** **nya di tunggu yoo~~ . Jangan jadi pembaca gelap. Jadi pembaca terang itu lebih menyenangkan xD.  
**

**Semelekum :** dan selamat kembali ke sekolah wkwkwkwk :D  
**


End file.
